


All You Knit is Love

by Chunky_Squirrel



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Knitting, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunky_Squirrel/pseuds/Chunky_Squirrel
Summary: Joe gets cold easily, and Nicky never liked to see Joe suffer. So, Nicky learns to knit and maybe it turns out they're more than just friends.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101
Collections: All and More (18+) Kaysanova Gift Bag 2020





	All You Knit is Love

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [AvengersNewB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersNewB/pseuds/AvengersNewB) in the [All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) YOUR DISCORD HANDLE - Ven NewB  
> 2) At least one, and no more than three, short prompt(s)  
> First Kiss, enemies to lovers in any kind of office settings, arranged marriage
> 
> 3) At least one, and no more than three, long prompt(s)  
> Joe is always cold. Nicky learns to knit to make him sweaters and scarves.  
> Student Joe and rich sugar daddy Nicky, so much love and sex going on.
> 
> 4) A list of your DO NOT WANTS  
> Joe and Nicky hurting each other on purpose, non-con, MCD, Not happy Ending, Cheating, child abuse, hurt children, sick fic, Dark characters, torture, graphic violence.

“Did you knit everything in here?” 

Nicky looked up from the current row of stitches he was counting at Nile’s question. 

“I think so…maybe not that potholder? I haven’t made something that ugly since I first learned how to knit.”

Nile laughed and it filled Joe with warmth to hear such easy laughter, but he couldn’t let some things go without comment.

“You have never made anything ugly,” Joe praised. “That potholder has an ugliness not even your first scarf could come close to matching.”

“Your memory is failing you,” Nicky said as he rolled his eyes. “That scarf was hideous. It was weird and lumpy and-“

“Warm and full of love,” Joe finished, achieving the intended effect of making Nile teasingly coo and Nicky shake his head. 

“When did you first start knitting?” Nile asked.

“Over 900 years ago,” Nicky answered, likely restarting his stitch count. “Joe has always gotten cold so easily. I started by making him a scarf, and I have not stopped ever since.”

Nile looked suitably impressed, and Joe couldn’t resist adding,

“It was also how and when Nicky declared his undying love for me!”

“Wait, seriously?” she said incredulously. “That is so damn cute. I gotta hear the story.”

Oh, how Joe loved to tell this story. He ignored the amused snort from Nicky and moved to sit next to Nile on the couch. 

“So our story takes place many years after Nicky and I met, but before we met with Andy and Quynh…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been travelling for what seemed an eternity, yet Yusuf knew it has only been a few months. His usual travel companion was a bit on the quiet side, even after learning enough of the language to communicate, so Yusuf was often left to fill the silence. Most times, he wished Nicoló would attempt at conversation more often, and he was certainly pleased whenever Nicoló did speak, but he would prefer to be the one enjoying the conversation. Instead, Yusuf found himself walking a short distance behind him, watching him talk more with a stranger than he had ever spoken with Yusuf. It was an uncharitable thought, and quite untrue, but he couldn’t help but feel as though it were personal. Yes, they had a violent introduction, but after several years of working past language barriers, assumptions, and guilt, but also learning about each other, Yusuf had thought they were friends. But now, with Nicoló never straying too far from one of the merchants they were travelling with, Yusuf was feeling a bit left behind for someone new. 

Honestly, Yusuf could recognize he was being jealous, and acknowledged it may be a sign that they should learn to socialize with more people, however, recognizing what was happening did not make it easier to bear. He had no right to demand all of Nicoló’s attention, and yet, he found himself craving that very thing. All of this kept circling in his mind but was determined to not let it affect him. Distraction was key, so Yusuf gave all his attention to the other merchants in the caravan they were protecting as the crossed over to Alexandria.

For the most part, his determination paid off, and most days, he only spent a few passing moments wondering about Nicoló. A week passed successfully, and Yusuf thought it wasn’t going to be so bad, but then, one evening, as everyone was gathering around the fire, Yusuf noticed Nicoló was absent from his usual place by Yusuf’s side. Instead, he found Nicoló pressed against his new friend’s side, hunched over something the merchant was showing him. The bite of the evening desert breeze chilled up Yusuf’s spine, causing him to pull his cloak tighter to his body. He grumbled to himself, hating how easily he became cold.

“Are you alright?”

Yusuf startled at the quiet question. He looked to his side and was more relived than he would ever admit seeing Nicoló sitting down beside him. 

“Of course, I’m alright,” Yusuf answered him, surprised at himself for finding it to be true now that Nicoló was here. “Don’t I look like it?”

“Hmm, before, you looked, uh,” Nicoló trailed off as he thought of his words, scrunching his face and gesturing vaguely with his hands in a way that Yusuf found a little bit adorable. “Eh, what is this word? Like a cat is wet, but does not want to be?”

“Grumpy,” Yusuf replied with a laugh. He repeated the word a few times slowly so Nicoló could repeat it with him. 

“Yes, you looked grumpy,” Nicoló stated. “Why?”

While he was loathe to lie to him, Yusuf was certainly not going to share about his jealousy. It was juvenile, and he could honestly say he was happy Nicoló was comfortable enough in his own skin that he wanted to socialize more. So, he settled for a partial truth because he always wanted to be honest with him, and besides which, Nicoló had the uncanny ability to see through his attempts at prevaricating. 

“I’m cold, and you know how much I don’t enjoy feeling cold,” he explained with a put-upon air that wasn’t entirely pretend. 

“I am thinking you are always cold,” Nicoló quipped with one of his barely there smiles. 

Yusuf was about to deny it, more out of principle than the statement being untrue, but before he could open his mouth, a heavy wad of fabric was tossed into his face. He spluttered as he pulled the fabric into his lap, shooting Nicoló an unimpressed glare. For his part, Nicoló just serenely smiled, a perfect air of innocence to the untrained eye, but Yusuf was most definitely trained in interpreting the subtle nuances of his travel companion. Nicoló was teasing him and Yusuf was perhaps a bit smitten with the ease in which Nicoló could interact with him. 

“Now you can look less like a grumpy cat,” Nicoló stated. 

“If anybody here is a cat, it’s you, my friend,” Yusuf said. He unfolded the material and realized it was Nicoló’s blanket. “I can’t take this. You need to keep warm too.”

Nicoló shrugged, looking far less concerned than Yusuf currently felt. 

“I do not think it very cold; not like you, I think,” he explained. “I will be fine. I will be on first watch anyways.”

Sleep was an uneasy companion to Nicoló, and Yusuf knew he preferred to be doing something if he wasn’t going to rest, but that didn’t prevent Yusuf from being worried. He had no such difficulties sleeping anywhere, especially if Nicoló was nearby, and he always felt a small bit of guilt despite Nicoló repeatedly telling him he was an idiot for it. His ever pragmatic friend saw no reason for Yusuf to forgo sleep just because Nicoló was unable to. As far as he was concerned, they had an efficient sleeping arrangement. Still, Yusuf was having a difficult time imagining how anybody couldn’t be as uncomfortably cold as he was. 

“But the evenings are growing colder, and even you are not immune to it,” Yusuf protested. 

He tried to give it back to Nicoló, but before he could, Nicoló was already walking away, studiously looking at all the stars in a blatant show of ignoring him. Yusuf huffed mulishly but couldn’t complain too much when he wrapped the blanket around his body and was much warmer for it. As he was feeling more settled, he glanced around, wanting to know where Nicoló was, and saw him at the edge of the camp staring back at him with a perfectly smug expression. Rolling his eyes, but unable to hide his grin, Yusuf tucked the blanket tighter to himself, feeling an inner warmth that was becoming increasingly more noticeable when he was around Nicoló. 

At some point, Yusuf felt sufficiently warm enough to sleep, dreaming of Nicoló joining him later in the evening, and waking up as refreshed as he could for morning prayer. After he and the other merchants finished, the camp was quickly packed to begin the journey before the sun became harsh. Yusuf looked around and found Nicoló chatting with his merchant friend again. Swallowing the urge to avoid them and wait for Nicoló to be alone, he gathered the neatly folded blanket and made his way towards them. As he approached, Nicoló spotted him and blessed him with an actual smile, though still somehow keeping his attention on his conversation partner. When he reached them, the merchant merrily greeted Yusuf.

“Good morning, my friend! Nicoló here has told me all about you,” he said with more energy than anybody had the right to have so early in the morning. 

“I’m not certain that would be an interesting topic,” Yusuf demurred.

He inwardly preened at the knowledge that Nicoló spoke about him and made it a bit easier to bear knowing that their conversations included him. 

“Nonsense! He speaks nothing but your praise,” he practically shouted. “I hear you had been a merchant in your youth. Come, let us chat, as I would love to have your insight.”

He didn’t leave much space for Yusuf to do anything except toss the blanket to a mildly amused Nicoló and be led away to some point in the caravan. 

At first, Yusuf was quite irritated with the merchant, who was ironically also called Yusuf, but soon enough, he was drawn into his energy. They shared stories of strange markets, anecdotes of the worst and strangest customers; all things he had not been able to speak of and commiserate with in years. But even though he found himself engaged, Yusuf still managed to keep an eye on Nicoló who was walking quite a ways ahead, next to one of the camels. He spoke to no one, and Yusuf would have felt bad about taking away a conversation partner, except Nicoló always looked preoccupied with something in his hands. Yusuf couldn’t see what it was from the distance, but it was taking much of Nicoló’s skills because every so often, he could spot Nicoló’s tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. A habit he tended to do when he was focusing on a task. He would never speak it aloud, but Yusuf found it absolutely adorable, and when that sudden realization hit, Yusuf was staggered by the revelation that he found everything about Nicoló charming, adorable, and so full of feelings a single word would never suffice to express.

“Are you well, friend?” Yusuf the merchant asked suddenly. “Do you need to rest? We should be stopping shortly.”

Yusuf shook off the effects of this revelation, or at least hid it from prying eyes, and smiled in a way that he knew got him what he wanted. 

“Don’t concern yourself. I merely forgot to do something important and tripped in my distraction.”

“Ah yes, happens to the best of us, but still, a break for our feet will be welcome regardless.”

And it was true. They had been able to cover a great distance in a short amount of time before midday prayers, and once they stopped, Yusuf realized how tired his feet were. Months of travelling together made for an efficient setup, allowing rest from the harshest hours of the sun. 

The small oasis they settled at had enough vegetation to provide a patchwork of shade, and a cool, clean pool of water. A large rocky outcropping blocked most the sandy wind, creating an ideal resting spot.

Yusuf managed to excuse himself from his current travelling companion to find his true companion. He didn’t know why Yusuf the merchant looked so knowingly at him, but he ignored it in favor of settling next to Nicoló who was sitting beneath a leafy palm, sipping idly at his waterskin. While he knew Nicoló was more than capable of taking care of himself, Yusuf couldn’t stop himself from checking Nicoló over, not even sure what he could find given their healing abilities. However, he did notice Nicoló flexing his hands and absently rubbing them as if they were sore. Yusuf frowned. 

“What’s wrong with your hands?” He asked, grabbing one of Nicoló’s hands and examining it. “Does it have something to do with whatever you were fiddling with earlier?”

“Nothing is wrong,” Nicoló assured him as he gently tried to tug his hand away from Yusuf. “The other Yusuf gave me a, uh, how do you say…puzzle? It was small and the movement made my fingers, hm, not easily moved?”

“Stiff,” Yusuf idly provided. He waited for Nicoló to repeat the word quietly to himself until he seemed satisfied with its sound. “I wasn’t aware that could happen give, well, you know.”

“Yes, and it is not bad. The pain went away as quickly as it came,” Nicoló soothed, no longer fighting against Yusuf’s hold on his hand. 

Yusuf knew full well how quickly aches and pains faded away, but he found it more upsetting that Nicoló felt any pain to begin with; a feeling he was going to have to examine sooner or later. Though at the moment, he was content to hold Nicoló’s hand for as long as he was permitted. 

“If it causes discomfort to begin with, is it really worth it?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Nicoló replied, a peculiar expression on his face that Yusuf couldn’t quite interpret. 

If he wanted more information, Yusuf knew he would be waiting for an eternity. He may not be able to decipher his friend’s current expression, but he recognized the tone. Nicoló was not going to be swayed. 

“Fine, but after, you will show me this puzzle that has captured your attention so,” he demanded. 

Nicoló nodded head, looking pleased with himself, and relaxed further against the tree. His shoulder brushed against Yusuf, and Yusuf couldn’t help but lean a bit more into Nicoló’s side. They watched the rest of the caravan spread themselves out and setle in for a well-deserved rest. There was a peaceful lull brought on by the heat of the day tempered by the shade and water. It was easy to relax, and Yusuf was pleased to note Nicoló further relaxing. Too often the road proved to be dangerous for simply two travelers, and Nicoló had the admirable, yet bad habit of never lowering his guard. Honestly, it look rather exhausting, and Yusuf hated how hard Nicoló pushed himself. So, whenever Nicoló showed even a hint of relaxation, Yusuf did everything in his power to encourage it. 

“Here, I took the liberty of grabbing our meal,” Yusuf said as he handed the food to Nicoló. “It sounds like we’ll be resting here until the sun is no longer overhead.”

“That is good,” he commented. “It may not be as hot, but the sun is still burning.”

That was definitely true for Nicoló. Yusuf also found the sun to be a bit harsh, but Nicoló always seemed to burn, even after covering himself. He hummed in agreement, finished his meal with a long drink of water. Glancing over at Nicoló, Yusuf noted the way his eyelids seemed to become too heavy to keep open and the gradually drooping shoulders. Making certain Nicoló had finished his meal, Yusuf ever so carefully shifted his weight and position to make it easier for Nicoló to lean his weight into him.

It proved to be the correct move because soon enough, Yusuf felt Nicoló relax into his side. He made no mention of it, remaining still, which proved to be difficult because Yusuf wanted to cheer for himself when Nicoló fell asleep. Instead, Yusuf congratulated himself inside his head and prepared to hold his position until Nicoló awakened. It wasn’t until Yusuf the merchant passed them by with a knowing smile that he realized he was still holding Nicoló’s hand, and while holding hands was a common gesture, it felt anything but common.

He had plenty of time to contemplate these newly understood, though long-standing feelings, so that by the time they needed to break camp, Yusuf had a plan.

First, he would gauge Nicoló’s feelings, though he was fairly certain their feelings for each other were mutual. Then, he would spend the remaining journey courting him, whereupon their arrival in Alexandria, he would confess his love to Nicoló, and they would hopefully celebrate the joyous occasion in a very private room. 

Nicoló was just beginning to rouse, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, shifting his weight off Yusuf’s shoulder, and offering him a small smile of thanks that made Yusuf feel giddy.

“Are you rested?” he asked.

“Yes, thank you,” Nicoló answered, standing and stretching his arms overhead. “I always find rest by your side.”

It was the little, yet painfully earnest words from Nicoló that continued to surprise Yusuf. Being a man of so few words to begin with, Yusuf had assumed NIcoló just wasn’t a skilled wordsmith, especially with how often he praised Yusuf’s skill with words. But now, Yusuf understood Nicoló was simply deliberate with his words. Words spoken were words meant. So whenever Nicoló spoke, Yusuf listened and trusted his words.

“I’m glad to hear I make for an excellent pillow,” Yusuf quipped.

“Indeed. I am truly the wealthiest man in the world for such a pillow,” Nicoló responded with far too much affection for Yusuf to even begin to think he was joking. “I shall go see if the others need help.”

As he watched Nicoló wander off Yusuf found everything to be unfair. He was supposed to be the one wooing with sweet words, and here he was, stuck to the spot with a creeping warmth working its way to his cheeks. He took several deep breaths to re-center himself before seeing is he was needed anywhere.

Just as quickly as they settled, the caravan packed and was on the road once more. Now, whether it was by fate or design, Yusuf was frustratingly unable to spend more time with Nicoló. They always seemed pulled to different areas of the caravan, and whenever Yusuf thought he would have the opportunity to walk with Nicoló, he would always find him engaged with whatever puzzle he was focusing on, or Yusuf the merchant hovering nearby, offering some sort of conversation about whatever Nicoló was working on, and Yusuf was determined to not let their seemingly private conversation deter him. However, whenever he tried to join them, some other merchant, or another bodyguard would drag him away again. He tried not to become frustrated, but it was proving difficult when everybody was intent on foiling his wooing plans. At least, the evenings were spared, and he was able to spend time with Nicoló before first watch.

While better than nothing, it never seemed long enough, and all too soon, Yusuf was left with the aching cold and Nicoló’s blanket. This pattern continued for the rest of the week, and Yusuf like to think the few hours spent together was enough time for his plan to be effective, but he couldn’t quite be certain. Nicoló had only made a small comment about Yusuf’s compliments, though he shyly glanced away each time, but otherwise seemed content to act as if everything was as it always was. One small consolation was Nicoló’s new habit of utilizing Yusuf as a headrest during any down time during the day.

There was a part of Yusuf concerned about how tired Nicoló appeared to be, but another, greater part, was overjoyed at their newfound closeness. He had seen how difficult it was for Nicoló to let his guard down, especially around those he didn’t inow as well, and there was something humbling about the trust Nicoló was putting in his hands. Yusuf was determined to be the best pillow, and if he happened to experience the warmth of Nicoló cuddled into his side, practically hugging Yusuf’s arm to himself, Yusuf wasn’t about to deny himself the joy of the moment.

No words about it were spoken when Nicoló would wake u, and Yusuf hoped it was because there was nothing to say about that which felt natural. When they arrived at Alexandria, Yusuf sincerely hoped this physical closeness would continue. There was no small amount of excitement about what all of this could mean for their foreseeably long future. Now, the only obstacle was trying to spend more time with Nicoló in the caravan and staying warm. He had already been gently teased by the others when they learned he could still be cold even in the daylight hours. Nicoló insisted Yusuf take literally any article of clothing as extra warmth, but heavier layers were cumbersome, and a blanket left him without use of his arms. He wouldn’t be a very useful guard if he was unable to hold a weapon. All this was to say, Yusuf was beginning to feel irritable, and their arrival anywhere that wasn’t this desert would be welcome.

“You are making the grumpy look again.”

Nicoló’s soft cadence startled Yusuf out of his annoyed musings. He glanced around to find the others ignoring them, which seemed a bit odd considering everyone was a busybody, but that was a mystery for another day.

“Because you were not keeping company with me,” Yusuf explained in what he hoped was a seductive tone.

Maybe he hoped too much because instead of looking smitten, Nicoló appeared mildly upset, which so happens to be the exact opposite of what Yusuf intended. 

“I apologize for that, but it was for a good reason?” he said, sounding unsure.

Yusuf hurried to reassure that there was no need for any apology, and that he was just being silly and dramatic, and Nicoló really needed to stop looking like a sad puppy, at which point, Nicoló suddenly looked mildly offended.

“I do not look like a sad puppy,” he growled a bit too petulantly to be properly believed. 

“Well, not right now,” Yusuf conceded. “Now, you look like an angry puppy…a cute little, angry puppy.”

The jab to his side from a bony elbow was worth it for the smile gracing Nicoló’s face. 

“You are strange and ridiculous,” Nicoló declared. “But I suppose I have also been strange and ridiculous for hiding you…hiding from you? Hiding something from you?”

He could safely eliminate the first option as incorrect. Figuring out which one Nicoló meant out of the other two was the question. Neither one sounded that promising to him, but Yusuf was prepared to explain the difference. 

However, he was cut off by loud shouts rippling though the length of the caravan. Both Yusuf and Nicoló drew their blades, maneuvering to the outside flanks. Another guard motioned towards the distance, and when Yusuf searched the horizon, he was unsurprised by the mob of bandits charging towards them. He shared a look with Nicoló who appeared as annoyed as Yusuf felt. All he wanted was to finish whatever meaningful conversation they were about to have. His mounting frustration would be exorcised by a good fight.

It was a well-planned attack, but the bandits were unprepared for the number of hired guards, and the skill and ferocity with which Yusuf and Nicoló fought. They were separated early in the skirmish, each moving to protect a different section. All too soon, the remaining bandits were retreating to the cheers of the caravan. Yusuf absently wiped his blade on a scrap of fabric from a dead bandit as he searched for casualties and damages. Some of the merchants’ wares were destroyed and strewn about, and from what he could tell, there were no fatalities on their end. Overall, the ambush was routed with the best results, and Yusuf cheered and congratulated those around him. But in the middle of it all, he searched for Nicoló. Yes, they were immortal as far as Yusuf could tell but that didn’t mean they were free from pain or the scrutiny of others. 

As he searched, Yusuf helped those along his way, finally spotting Nicoló. His relief was short lived when he noticed Nicoló clutching his arm as he tried to back away from Yusuf the merchant. Swallowing his nerves, Yusuf did his best not to rush over, but still hastily joined the conversation. 

“Nicoló, are you alright?” he asked. 

“No! I saw one of those bandits slash his arm wile protecting me!” Yusuf the merchant interrupted with an agitated energy, his hands fluttering around uselessly. 

“It was just a scratch. Uh, no problem. I am fine,” Nicoló assured him as he glanced nervously at Yusuf. 

“Ah Nicoló, no need to be so difficult,” Yusuf gently admonished while moving himself between the two. “You will need to excuse him. He has trouble accepting help. Don’t concern yourself with it. I’ll take care of him.”

Yusuf the merchant still looked reluctant, but accepted Yusuf’s intervention. They both sighed in relief when he allowed the two of them to escape his attention and find a more secluded spot. Only once they were certain no eyes were on them did Nicoló let go of his arm, and Yusuf felt his shoulders slump when all he saw was tacky blood and unblemished skin. 

“Are all you merchant types so…”Nicoló trailed off, apparently having no energy to figure out what word he wanted, instead settling on an animated gesture somehow conveying Yusuf the merchant’s energy. 

It made Yusuf snort in amusement. 

“I would like to say ‘no,’ but that would be a lie,” he responded, pleased at the small huff that he now recognized as a laugh. Then, he switched to Ligurian as he began rinsing the blood off Nicoló’s arm. “You will have to keep a bandage on and act as if it is injured for the rest of the journey.”

“Hopefully, the bandage will remind me,” Nicoló mused while he allowed Yusuf to wrap his arm. “I supposed I can’t continue with my project if I want to keep up appearances.”

“What project? Do you mean your puzzle?” Yusuf asked.

“I’m glad I finished before I was ‘injured,’” Nicoló muttered. “Wait here, please.”

Yusuf was barely able to finish tying off the bandage before Nicoló was once again, wandering off to who knows where. He watched him disappear in the crowd, and tried to not feel anxious about Nicoló being out of sight. Even though there had been no wound, Yusuf felt his hands shake as he tried to wipe far too much of Nicoló’s blood from them, and with the adrenaline wearing off, Yusuf became painfully aware of how cold he felt. 

“You make that face too often.”

His head snapped up at Nicoló’s sudden reappearance, unable to keep what he knew a foolish grin off his face. 

“If you were by my side more often, I would have no need to make a ‘grumpy face,’” Yusuf said, seeing no reason he couldn’t continue with the plan to woo Nicoló, and judging by the faint pinkness creeping up his neck, Yusuf was successful. 

“Never doubt that even if I’m not by your side, I am always with you,’ Nicoló stated. “And I will always return to you. We are destiny.”

There was always a sort of intensity to Nicoló, but it was the simple, yet fervent conviction that made Yusuf feel the full weight of Nicoló’s unguarded attention. It would be easy to look away, to escape, but Yusuf could never imagine doing so. How could he when faced with such feeling that could only be rivaled by his own?

“You are an incurable romantic,” Yusu said far more fondly than the teasing he had intended.

“If speaking the truth means as such, then I suppose I am,” Nicoló replied, a hint of self-consciousness creeping into his voice. He tapped his fingers against his leg. “And you’ll allow me to continue to be so…here.”

Yusuf almost dropped the bundle practically slammed into his face. At the last minute, he caught whatever soft fabric was chucked into him before it fell to the ground. He tried to give Nicoló a disapproving look, but he was unable to because Nicoló was studiously staring at the ground, fidgeting with the edge of his sleeve. Frowning at the oddly blatant display of nervousness, Yusuf turned his attention back to the object in hand. It was a neutral brown, and as he stretched out the bundle of fabric, Yusuf gasped. It was a scarf. He spread it out as best he could, hoding it up and giving it the attention it deserved.

The scarf could quite possibly be one of the ugliest knitted garments he had ever seen. The stitches were uneven with different tensions throughout, and it looked like there were rows longer or shorter than others. Overall, it was a lumpy mess and Yusuf loved it. He could see the care, determination, and thoughtfulness that was entirely Nicoló. Besides, he could already feel how warm the scarf would be, and he didn’t hesitate to wrap it around his neck. 

“How do I look?” Yusuf asked after he figured out how to settle the fabric around himself. 

Nicoló glanced up through the fringe of his hair and snorted. 

“You look ridiculous.”

“No, I look warm,” Yusuf corrected. 

He probably did look ridiculous because he hadn’t really thought through how best to wrap such an excessively long scarf, so instead, he had wrapped it awkwardly many times. At this point, he could barely see over the mound of camel wool covering his face, but that was enough to see the pretty blush coloring Nicoló’s neck. True to form, Nicoló quickly averted his gaze, whether in nervousness or embarrassment, Yusuf didn’t care because there was no reason for either. Taking his chance, Yusuf grabbed Nicoló’s hand and gently squeezed. It took several long moments before Nicoló would look at him, but when he did, Yusuf beamed at him. 

“Thank you, Nicoló,” Yusuf had to pull the scarf down a bit in order to speak clearly. He didn’t want anything getting in the way. “Truly I am blessed to share this life with you, and if I should only have one wish, it would to be never parted from you, and if it should only be as the dearest of friends, I would be overjoyed and content. For you see I-“

“I love you!” Nicoló suddenly blurted out, immediately looking mortified. 

Yusuf gaped at him. He watched as Nicoló slapped his hand over his face, muttering rapidly before taking a deep breath and meeting Yusuf’s eyes with determination.

“I love you,’ he repeated. “I love you in every way that is possible and more.”

It was often Yusuf was left speechless, but here he was, overwhelmed by the pure emotion he could hear in Nicoló’s voice, feel in the trembling hand still held in his own, and see it in his eyes. Yusuf was captivated by everything that was Nicoló and without any forethought, wrapped his arms around Nicoló and crushed him to his chest. He didn’t care that he could feel tears in his eyes. He wasn’t ashamed to feel such joy and love fore the man he held in his arms. 

“I love you too,” Yusuf choked on his words. “He sniffled and cleared his throat. “I will always love all of you. You are my everything and ore.”

He practically melted when he felt Nicoló return the embrace. They remained entwined in each other’s arms for eternity and what seemed like not long enough. Eventually, they parted once the sounds of the camp finally filtered into their world. For all the encompassing emotion between them, a contented peace settled over them. 

“You say you’re no poet, yet here you are, sweeping me off my feet with your words,” Yusuf teased lightly, switching back to Arabic. 

“I am not a poet. I just words that I mean,” Nicoló huffed.

“And is that not poetry?” Yusuf laughed, utterly charmed by Nicoló’s confused pout. 

“You are very strange, ad clearly have low standards if you think my words are poetry,” he grouched.

Yusuf continued to laugh, pulling up the scarf’s excess fabric over his face to hide from the mock consternation. It really was warm, and Yusuf looked forward to the evening chill for a change. He looked over the edge of the scarf to find Nicoló lightly caressing the fabric, leaning heavily into Yusuf’s side.

“You should rest,” he suggested. “Everybody agreed we will rest here until tomorrow.”

There was a soft, happy sounding hum from Nicoló, but a more tired one. Yusuf glanced to his dear heart who was already dozing lightly against his shoulder. Smiling at the ease with which Nicoló trusted him, Yusuf gently maneuvered them so Nicoló was more settled across Yusuf’s chest. He carefully brought his arm around to support Nicoló’s back and got comfortable, which wasn’t difficult given the warm weight along his side and comfy scarf wrapped around his neck. He rubbed his cheek against the downy fabric, closing his eyes as he let his head tilt and rest against the voluminous mounds.

For as long as it would last, Yusuf planned on never letting go of it, conserving it more valuable and precious than the world’s greatest treasures because it was warmth, kindness, love, and a promise of never being alone.


End file.
